starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Greggory Parsley
Early Life Greggory E. Parsley was born to Arnold Parsley and Klarissa Farrell on June 24th, 2363, in the Berkshire province in England, Earth. Parsley grew up as an only child, with his father, a wealthy, workaholic bank owner and a mother who spent most of her time away from home and later in his life would divorce is father. With his father the only person he could look up to, he began planning and his future to become a banker. He learned as much of he could about banking from his father, whether it be counting, organising, or communication skills. Parsley excelled in Math and, because of his parent's wealth, he would attend Eton, the most expensive private school in England. Pre-Fleet Life Parsley, always caring more about his work and grades, had made no friends throughout his school life. Though his grades were among one of the best in the school. At age 17, Parsley had come home to find his father being arrested, charged with syphoning 6.5 million dollars into his bank account over the course of 20 years. Parsley had very little emotions toward his father, causing him to despise him and testify against him in court. His father was sentenced to life in prison with little to no hope of payroll. Upon finishing school, Parsley remained in the family household for another year working as a banker as he had always planned. However, Greggory believed that his father had betrayed him and the Federation and enlisted into the Fleet Academy to bring honour to the Parsley name. Fleet Life Upon the completion of Fleet Academy, Greggory packed his bags and was sent to the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy, under the command of Admiral Hargreves and Captain Chung, as a Fleet Cadet. There he met Micheal Cooper, who would become one of the only friends he's ever had. A good month of cleaning and maintenance and Parsley was promoted to the rank of Petty Officer Third Class, another month and that rank would be stripped in the re-construction of the on-board crewmembers. Two months later, with the recommendation of Lieutenant Commander Johnson, Commander Millards promoted Parsley to Petty Officer Second Class for above-average Fleet conduct. The same day, to proving to the Admiral that he had would it took, Parsley was promoted to Chief Petty Officer. Later that week and Parsley was again promoted to Senior Chief Petty Officer. Greggory was eligible for the infamous SCTs and passed, destroying the enemy ship in mere minutes and earning himself the title of Ensign. After weeks of hard work, Cdr. Sean Millards promoted Greggory to the rank of Lieutenant. In short time, Commander Harley Johnson promoted Parsley to Lieutenant Commander. Greggory had high hopes of reaching the high rank of Commander until Admiral Hargreves wiped the rank of every Fleetsman other than himself and Cpt. Jessica Edge; putting Greggory back down to the rank of Cadet, only to be promoted to Third Petty Officer only days later by Cdr. Johnson. Parsley